batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Knight of Gotham (season 3)
The third season of the American television series The Knight of Gotham, based on characters from DC Comics related to the Batman franchise, revolves around the characters of James Gordon and Bruce Wayne. The season is produced by Primrose Hill Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television, with Bruno Heller, Danny Cannon, and John Stephens serving as executive producers. The season was inspired and adapted elements from the comic book storylines of Batman: The Long Halloween, Gotham Underground, and Batman: Birth of The Demon Cast Main and Recurring * Sean Farris as Bruce Wayne / The Dark Knight / Faris Alzalam * Erik King as Sergeant John Watson/Spartan * Victoria Justice as Alicia Wayne/Red Robin * Sean Pertwee as as Alfred Pennyworth/Outsider * Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox * Robert Buckley as Harvey Dent * Blake Lively as Rachel Dawes/Bat-Woman * Brenton Twaites as Detective R'ichard "Dick" Grayson/Night Wing' * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne * Brette Taylor as Martha Wayne * Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock ''' * Jack Bannon as '''Young Alfred Pennyworth * David Mazouz as Young Bruce Wayne * Camren Bicondova as Young Selina Kyle * Chris Chalk as Young Lucius Fox ' * Cobie Smulders as '''Agent Iman Avesta ' * Felicia Day as 'Katrina Armstrong ' '''Villains * Paul Johanson as William Dent/Prometheus ' * John Doman as '''Carmine Falcone ' * David Zayas as 'Sal Maroni ' * Robin Lord Taylor as '''Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Dead Shot ''' * Michael Chiklis as '''Lieutenant Nathaniel Barnes/The Executioner * Margot Robbie as Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Leslie Hendrix as Maria Powers ' * Raymond J. Berry as '''the Shaman ' * Lexia Doig as '''Talia Al Ghul/Red Claw * Katrina Law as Nyssa Al Ghul * Crystal Reed as Sofia Falcone ''' * Michael Cerveris as '''Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg * Alexander Siddig as Ra's Al Ghul ' * Common as '''Bruno Manheim ' * Mark Consuelos as 'Roman Sionis/The Big-Man ' * Henderson Wade as 'Number One ' * April Parker Jones as '''Colonel Lauren Haley Episodes 1."Off Balance"-'Five months after the death of Theo Galavan, Watson attends a hearing presided over by Rachel Dawes and Chief O'Hara. Watson protects Cobblepot by telling Rachel and O'Hara that it was too dark to see who killed Galavan with the RPG when he attacked Wayne Manor. They exonerate him of the charges and reinstate him to the GCPD. However, O'Hara believes that Knight killed Galavan and that Watson is protecting him. Bruce goes to the Gotham City international airport to ensure that the visiting Princess Perdita is protected, however, she and her men are ambushed by Simon Lacroix and his men, who have been contracted to assassinate her. As it turns out, Perdita will soon become queen of Vlatava following her father's assassination. As Komodo attacks his target, Bruce discovers the plan and is forced to intervene. He dispatches several of Komodo's henchmen before getting Perdita to a place of safety. He is forced to duel Komodo himself, and defeats him. However, Bruce fails to save Perdita when she is abducted by Perdita's uncle Warner Zytle, who killed her father and wants his niece dead to claim the throne. Bruce is disoriented by the vertigo effect. Zytle is about to attack, but a dart is fired before him. He turns and sees a Nyssa aiming another shot at him, and flees with the princess. Watson tells Bruce that he is not interested in going out in the field anymore due to Avesta giving birth to his child Rex, which Bruce understands. Bruce tracks Zytle to an abandoned cathedral outside Gotham. While searching the surrounding forest, he runs into Nyssa. Then they are both attacked by the Society. Nyssa proves herself more than capable in combat, and they have gained the upper hand, when two more agents appear above them and fire the drill at them. The ground crumbles beneath their feet, dropping them into an underground cavern and knocking them unconscious.They wake up in a cell. Bruce finds that Nyssa has removed his mask to care for his wounds. She explains that Zytle used to be a servant of her father, who has sent her to punish him. She proposes a temporary partnership. Bruce manages to open their cell door, and they make their way into the main hallway. As soon as they enter, the door seals behind them, and the vertigo effect hits them. At the other end of the room, Zytle explains that he's making his departure, but he's planted identical devices in the walls which will continue the effect after he leaves, and thus make it impossible for them to avoid the room's booby traps.Bruce takes Nyssa's arm and asks her to trust him. They make their way slowly across the room, narrowly evading booby traps such as trap doors and arrows, with his guidance. When they reach the other end, they pass through a door and the vertigo effect stops. When Nyssa asks how he resisted the effect, Bruce says he kept his eyes closed, relying instead on his hearing and other senses.They climb the stairs of the bell tower as Zytle is dragging Perdita to a helicopter on top. Seeing them, he activates his vertigo device, throwing them off balance, then fires the drill, tearing away the stone steps. Unable to stop from falling, both Bruce and Nyssa jump forward and grab the bell ropes. In the belfry, the bells issue a thunderous ringing, causing Zytle to drop Perdita and stumble, with his hands pressed to his ears. He tumbles out of the tower, falling into a nearby river. Bruce takes Perdita back to Gotham City not before he and Perdita thank Nyssa for her help. Nyssa is then shot with arrows fired by an unknown figure. In flashbacks, the Shaman, who executes the remaining members of the Court, prepares Bruce to detonate the bomb from Wayne Enterprises. Thomas interrogates Strange and learn Bruce's location, telling Bullock. Thomas then arrives at Wayne Enterprises and kills the Shaman, who, in his last words, redirects Bruce to "the Demon's Head," while the bomb, which was triggered when the Shaman grabbed Bruce's hand, unleashes the virus across the city. 2. '"Nyssa"-'''The police discover Nyssa's body and Watson, who has appointed himself to desk duty, alerts Bruce and the team about it. Watson believes that this is the work of Lacroix, who escaped police custody after being arrested. The team learns of Lacroix's next target and intercepts him. Bruce interrogates him about Nyssa's death and Lacroix tells him that he was still in police custody at the time of her death. Bruce tells the team his belief that someone tried to set Lacroix up. At Wayne Enterprises, a man named Roman Sionis is revealed to have been appointed to be the new CEO of Palmer Technology following Ray Palmer's disappearance. During a business meeting, Sionis speaks before the board of directors, suggesting a powerful joint business venture between their two companies. Lucius Fox, CEO of Wayne Enterprises, eagerly embraces Lau's proposition, despite Bruce (likely exhausted from his nightly ventures as the Knight) being asleep in a chair. After the meeting, Lucius approaches a now awake Bruce, stating that although Sionis' company indicates powerful economic potential at "8% annual growth", the numbers lead Lucius to suspect that much of this is off the books, and probably illegal. Bruce simply accepts this, having suspected that this was the case, and his approach of a business deal was to "get a closer look at their books." Sionis finds Bruce sleeping at the meeting to be impolite and questions the Board to whether Bruce is fit to be a businessman due to his cousin leaving him and being violently abducted by Galavan. Bruce decides to ask Katrina Armstrong, an IT employee of Wayne Enterprises, out on a date. In flashbacks, As the citizens begin to exhibit psychopathic behaviors due to the infection, Bruce escapes from police custody when they are overwhelmed by the infected and seeks out the Demon's Head, a.k.a. Ra's Al Ghul, the leader of the League. Ra's has Bruce prove his worth by impaling Thomas with a sword. 3."The Man Who Would Be Bat"-'It starts with Bruce in a major fight with Man-Bat, who continuously attacks Bruce pinning him and throwing him against the wall. Clearly injured, Bruce grabs his side and Man-Bat slams him against the wall nearly killing him. Man-Bat then flies off, before Bruce tells the team that they have a problem. a scientist named Kirk Langstrom walks into his lab and begins shaking. Another one of his lab partners Dr. Pershing asks if he is okay, but Kirk continues to talk frantically about his super serum. Dr. Pershing and a few other scientists walk up to him slowly. Kirk then attacks them as he reveals his mutated hand and brutally murders every scientist. He then steals the vial of his serum and destroys the camera. Watson and the GCPD investigate the scene of the crime, and interviews Fox, who was revealed to have witnessed Kirk murder everyone and he noticed that Kirk had enhanced speed and strength. He also mentions that Kirk was looking for a mysterious compound. Bruce decides to go alone as the Knight and heads to the lab investigating the secret serum Kirk created, and interrogates one of the lead scientists for information. He reveals that Kirk created the serum to help make a better immune system and decided to test it on himself. Bruce delivers the evidence to Fox and she tries to track him down. Later, Fox tracks down a location and Bruce suits up as the Knight and leads Dick, Alfred, and Watson. The Dark Knight and Night Wing go to the same room, and Spartan and Outsider stand guard outside managing to take out some guards. Man-Bat then arrives and knocks out Night Wing, injuring him badly as the Dark Knight engages Man-Bat in hand to hand combat. In the major fight, Man-Bat continuously attacks Bruce pinning him and throwing him against the wall. Clearly injured, Bruce grabs his side and Man-Bat slams him against the wall nearly killing him. A group of people hidden in the shadows targets Man-Bat with their hi-tech gadgetry and take him captive. Bruce then tells the team that they have a problem. In flashbacks, after killing Thomas, Bruce breaks free from his conditioning and turns on Ra's, who escapes after instructing him to revive Thomas with the waters of a mystical well. Bruce is encouraged to make his own decisions by Alfred and becomes a masked vigilante. 4. '"Working Through Pain"-'With no more leads in who abducted Man-Bat, Bruce focuses his attention on bringing Alicia home. Katrina is able to track her to a village in India. Alicia is volunteering with a relief effort and assisting a doctor in performing surgery without anesthesia. Next, he reflects on the lessons he learned from William's foster daughter Cassandra who was cast out of her community for disguising herself as a boy in an attempt to become a Fakir. Over several months, in flashbacks, Cassandra and William teach Alicia to minimize his pain to the point where he can control it, sleeping on a bed of needles or standing on hot coals without reacting. Alicia initially refuses to return. While he waits to convince her, Bruce assists Watson on a mission for S.P.Y.R.A.L. to ascertain the whereabouts of one of its agents, Paul Kirk. Paul is revealed to have broken into the S.P.Y.R.A.L. database and stolen information to sell on the black market. Bruce, Alfred, and Watson manage to stop him, who convinces Watson to tell Hayley that he is dead since Hayley made him do unspeakable things. Watson coldly refuses knowing that he was going to sell information to put his family in danger and knocks him out. Bruce then seizes the secret files. One night, several young men appear to harass Cassandra, who takes their blows without seeming to feel them. Alicia steps in to defend her, not only demonstrating her ability to withstand their attacks but defeating them all with her martial arts skills. Cassandra then tells William to make Alicia leave, saying that he has learned what he came to learn. She then comments on how Alicia's pain was beyond her or possibly even his ability to handle, but how it also appeared to be leading him down a path she desired. After a last minute plea, and Bruce telling Alicia that he still considers her family no matter what, Alicia agrees to return. Dick investigates a nightclub where wagers are placed on hero/villain battle outcomes. Nightwing raids the gambling den and takes down all of the goons. He is surprised however by the hi-tech weaponry that these low level thugs now have access to. At Giovanni's Ristorante, the leaders of two of Gotham's more powerful criminal gangs, the Galantes and the Odessas, meet to discuss territory. Their meeting is interrupted by a man named Number One who announces the Big Man's intention of taking control of Gotham's underworld. When Bruce and everyone returns to Gotham, Bruce is confronted by Sara, who demands to know Nyssa's whereabouts. 5.'"William Dent"-'Bruce informs Sara that Nyssa was killed; and Sara tells Bruce that William is alive and Nyssa was sent by the League to confirm his existence. After tracking William, Bruce agrees to meet him in a public location, where William tells Bruce that he did not kill her, but only returned to Gotham to save Harvey and Alicia. Sara kidnaps Harvey in an attempt to draw out Dent. Bruce rescues Harvey. William arrives shortly after to clear his name and insinuates to Sara that it was Ra's who had Nyssa killed. Sara does not believe him; but Bruce does and vows to protect William for as long as he is in Gotham. Sara warns Bruce that William is manipulating him and that Ra's loved his daughter so much that he would never harm her. Sara reveals that Ra's had a romantic fling with her. The superheroine is injured and healed in the Lazarus Pit, which also restores the Canary Cry she lost years earlier. Sara returns to Star City. The Penguin holds a meeting with several of Gotham's most notorious villains, including Hugo Strange, Scarecrow and Mad Hatter. Freddy Loyd spies on the meeting from behind a darkened alcove. Suddenly, the Suicide Squad (Bane, Bronze Tiger, Dead Shot, Plastique, and Captain Boomerang) bursts into the room and attacks the assemblage of villains. Bane knocks Dick, who is working undercover as a thug, out with a single punch. In flashbacks, In the aftermath of the Tetch virus incident, Penguin has regained control of Gotham's underworld and begun issuing "Licenses of Misconduct", allowing criminals to commit "legal crimes," though not approved by Gordon and Bruce. Bruce steals the list of licensed criminals, but is then found on the scene of a robbery by the GCPD. 6.'"Date Night"-'Harvey is forced to take a court mandated anger management class after smashing the headlights of a police car when he is angry at a police officer. Harvey meets Bethany Ravencroft, a psychiatrist who drop kicked a patient. Not wasting an opportunity, Harvey asks her out for a date. Bruce and the team help Watson investigate the death of a politician and Fox tracks the drug used to immobilize the victim. Bruce, Watson, and the Strike Force discover the hiding place of the "Gotham City Slayer", who is revealed to be Paul Hayden, an member of Harvey's anger-management class. After Hayden escapes, Bruce goes to his date with Katrina only for Hayden to attack the restaurant, injuring Katrina. In order to save her, Bruce is forced to reveal his secret similar to what he did with Watson the first time. Bruce tells Katrina how he cannot be both the Knight an Bruce, although he acknowledges loving her. Hayden confronts Harvey and Bethany, claiming to be the one who loves Bethany. While Bethany distracts Hayden, Harvey subdues him. Just as Harvey is about to kill Hayden, he finds the strength of will to restrain himself. He realizes that Bethany made him a better person. Alfred convinces Bruce to live his life by being with Katrina by pointing out that there is danger everywhere. In flashbacks, after releasing Bruce, Gordon visits Carmine in Miami, who declines his request, revealing his imminent demise. His daughter Sofia, however, comes to Gotham to help Gordon after they share a kiss. 7.'"Metropolis"-'One stormy night in Gotham, Bruce intercepts a minor weapons dealer meeting convening in the alley. Watching from the shadows Bruce observes as the meeting is disrupted by his protégé Nightwing. While Nightwing deals with the goons present. Bruce focuses his attention on Saul the gun-runner who's been transporting these hi-tech weapons on the behalf of Intergang to gangs around various cities featuring Heroes. Descending from his location Bruce swings down and grabs Saul bringing him ten stories up high above the alley suspending him upside down attached to a grappling line crane. Bruce returns to interrogating Saul to learn who the boss is behind the shipment. Saul frightfully gives up the name of Matches Malone. For a brief moment Bruce recounts the horrific moment from his past as a child that changed his life forever. Nightwing notices the effect the name has on Bruce and attempts to learn the significant behind it. But Batman merely says to Nightwing to go back to the cave because he is heading to Metropolis for a wedding. As it turns out, Bruce has been invited to the wedding of Lucas Luthor and Jason Teague and brings Katrina with him as a date. Bruce then reveals that he'd like to get through his scheduled meeting in Metropolis as quickly as possible as he finds being in Metropolis... unnerving in comparison to Gotham City. Katrina attempts to pokes fun at Bruce by referencing some of Batman's well known rogue gallery of villains (Harley Quinn,Penguin, and Azrael). Thereby addressing a lack of these type of characters found in Metropolis. Bruce sarcastically response with a Yes as he displays a smile to the viewing public around him. Katrina slightly confused asked if Bruce is so uneasy in Metropolis why show emotion of happiness in public. Bruce state that is all apart of his "daylight charade persona". Barbara informs him that he is currently very late for his lunch rendezvous with Jason and Lucas. Bruce simply explains that it's deliberate as a means to keep up appearances as an irresponsible billionaire playboy. Meanwhile, after helping fight a warehouse fire, Clark inadvertently comes into contact with Red Kryptonite which overrides her inhibitions. Clark/Superman soon becomes more cold, shallow, and cynical, which causes Bruce, James Olsen, Lois Lane, and Perry White to wonder what is going on with him. It soon turns out that Lena Luthor created the so-called Red Kryptonite, in the hopes of stopping attacks from Kryptonians. After the compromised Superman makes an attempt on Perry's life, Perry goes on TV and denounces Superman. Bruce, James, and Lena form an uneasy alliance to stop Superman. Bruce is able to subdue and defeat Superman, who is remorseful for what he has done. Bruce begins to explain to Superman that he's figured out that Superman isn't human and in fact an alien. He also points out the "red energy" dispersing from the chest of his emblem is "Red Sunlight that is meant to negate his powers. Superman is curious to know just how much Bruce knows. Bruce reveals that he gathered his information and complied a reference based around Kryptonian symbols, such as the ones found burned into various world monuments by flying terrorist a few years back, cross referencing a set of blueprints for a solar-powered citadel and the Kawatche Caves filled with similar kryptonian writing. In addition Bruce indicates that the few files he'd managed to salvage from the ruins of Checkmate's base helped as well. Later at Stryker's Island, Bruce confronts and interrogates Bruno Mannheim on the whereabouts of Malone. Mannheim is unfortunately not as cooperative as Bruce would've like him to be. Forcing Bruce to take stronger methods of terrifying intimidation to convince him to talk. Mannheim pleads that he's changed as a result of Gordon Godfrey who gave him the Crime Bible which he recites various passages of scripture from as Bruce continues to pummel him with his fist harder. Bruce reveals to Mannheim his awareness and knowledge that he knows he's not only the boss of Intergang, he is the main facilitator of Intergang and therefore he knows exactly where Malone is. Katrina contacts Bruce via his cowl-com device to suggest he might want to dial down his method of interrogation as Superman is behind him. 8.'"Knight Time"-'Clark asks why does Bruce want Mannheim leading Bruce to reveal the connection between Intergang and Matches Malone.Superman starts to sympathize with him. In the meantime, Dick as Night Wing and James, who is a vigilante known as Guardian, get into a fight. Dick attempts to annoy James by repeating whatever he says. Both Dick and James haven't gotten the memo from their respective bosses that they've reached a détente and it's time to stop fighting. Clark arrives to break up the fracas when Bruno Manheim pleads for sanctuary from the Man of Steel. Superman then snatches Manheim and takes him up, up, and away for questioning. James races out of Stryker's, confirms Lena's report that not only did Superman and the Knight break Manheim out of prison, but that the Knight has a hovercraft that's invisible to radar. James suggests to himself to make further investments. Nightwing is sorry for losing Mannheim, but Bruce with his mask is off, is giving a creepy smile . Barb also points out hairline fractures all over Bruce's body before mentioning the tracking device Bats planted on Superman. Bruce jokes that Supes must like him, because he didn't throw him into space. In the sky, Superman says he's sorry to be using extreme measures on Manheim. Manheim doesn't know anything, but Superman points out he's lying, and knows his better half will have a talk to him over this. Just then, in front of the Batwing, Manheim falls from above before Superman catches him below. Mannheim spills the beans: Intergang wanted to protect themselves from the invasion, Manheim decided against it but offered Malone to help them. But now, Malone is off the grid, rumored to be in FBI custody. Superman grabs the tracking device and asks Bruce if he caught that. The Batwing storms off, Superman takes that as a yes. Bruce and Clark decide to team up and go on a stakeout. Bruce is annoyed by Clark's penchant for conversation but Clark seems to really be enjoying having a partner in crime fighting. Bruce and Clark then scans the building and Batman's night vision goggles spot some extra snipers Superman missed when he bathed the building with X-rays. Bruce then easily and stealthily penetrates the safe house and finds Malone's room, though Clark beats him there with Super speed. At the safe house, Malone, a lifelong criminal, isn't exactly repentant about killing Bruce's parents, whoever they were. Bruce can't be specific and Malone has killed a lot of people for lots of reasons. This isn't good enough for Bruce, who loses it, until Superman literally slaps him down. Superman calmly explains to Malone that they're really here to find out where they can find a man named Loomis, who they believe is manufacturing the weapons Malone fenced for Intergang. But hey, they don't have to look very far because Loomis is already there! Bruce and Superman spring into action with Heat Vision and bat shaped boomerangs, but a burst of cold takes out both. Loomis isn't alone. He has help from Mr. Freeze. Clark attempts to distract the villains while Bruce flees with Malone. Unfortunately, Clark gets shot by Kryptonite bullets while Mr. Freeze kills Malone and frames Bruce for the crime. 9.'"The Darkest Place"-'Bruce escapes, sees that Malone is dead, and finds Superman in trouble. Bruce contacts Nightwing to inform her about Superman's condition. The FBI comes in to arrest the Knight. Bruce escapes with Superman. Lois joins the FBI in a chase. Inside his car, Katrina tells Bruce the stress she's feeling over Superman being hurt and Bruce being chased. Bruce is relieved to learn Clark is still alive. Katrina calls James, who calls a choked up Lois; Katrina gives her the situation: Superman has four Kryptonite bullets, none to the heart, but his vitals are fading. Katrina, later, gives Bruce Lois' message: get the Kryptonite out, and then expose Superman to yellow sunlight. But as Bruce says, he's already has his hands full. Bruce and Clark are able to escape with help from James, who sabotages the FBI's attempt to catch him. Unfortunately, the FBI captures Guardian and unmasks him to be Olsen. Later, at a ship called the Leviathan, Bruce performs the surgery inside the car, just as Lois arrives and she sees it happening. After getting the bullets out, Bruce reprograms his vest and splash Clark with yellow sunlight, just as the FBI report that they lost the Batman. Katrina is relieved that it's over, but Bruce and Dick respond that it isn't; they need to make sure that the authorities know it was Freeze and Prankster who killed Malone. Bruce tells Clark that he's been having a hard time finding Prankster and Freeze, because Freeze needs to be in extreme colds to survive; Clark points out the Hobbs River as an idea, but the list is too big. Then Clark has an idea: use the Wayne Tech satellite to read other types of radiation, like Kryptonite. Bruce tries that, and then successfully, finds the villains' location. Given Clark's weaknesses, and Bruce still being human who can't survive colds 40 below; Bruce reveals what he has built: armored suits for him and Clark to fight in. In order to still keep a low profile, the two heroes head out into the sewers with another one of Bruce's vehicles: the Batboat. At interrogation, James tells Supervisor Special Agent Benson (Andrew Sensening) that he was not helping a criminal escape but helping another hero who needed medical attention after being hurt by two other villains. Unfortunately, Benson does not believe James until Lena arrives with roof that the Knight is not a murderer, James is innocent, and the two men responsible are Prankster and Freeze. Benson reluctantly allows Olsen to leave. Bruce, Clark, Lois, Dick, and Katrina work together to defeat Intergang, Prankster, and Freeze. Clark asks Prankster if working with Intergang was worth it, but Prankster says it was awful and didn't like working with them, and it wasn't until Superman and Bruce's appearance that drove him to outsmart them before they got tired of him. When Prankster says that the blood of Intergang will be on Superman's hands too, Superman says "what did you do?" with Prankster replying "I won." Just then, the armed UAVs fire on Leviathan, with Intergang, Dick and Lois still inside, and it begins to sink, but Superman saves the day. In Metropolis, the next morning, Lois Lane talks to Superman about the news headline of today. Superman and the Knight have been hailed as heroes by the Daily Planet, labeled World's Finest in the paper. In Gotham, Superman speaks with Bruce Wayne about his (Bruce's) parents. Bruce puts the flowers down and reveals that he and Superman are at the spot where his parents died. Bruce and Superman agree to work together if necessary. 10. '"Battle of The Bats"-'While Bruce, Dick, and Katrina were away, the rest of the team were looking into a new vigilante calling herself Bat-Woman, who has been attacking Palmer Tech. At Palmer Tech, Roman Sionis has several scientists morph Man-Bat back to his normal self and promises to cure him if he kills the Bat-Woman. Sionis creates his own army of Bat creatures and uses them as well as Kirk to ambush Bat-Woman. Avesta decides to work with Bruce and his team and has S.P.Y.R.A.L. agents go to the building.Bat-Woman is nearly killed, until Bruce and his team rescue her as Bruce tells her to run. The team engage the mutated citizens, while Watson and Avesta use a sonic weapon to weaken Man-Bat. He is then stunned, as S.P.Y.R.A.L. continue firing their weapons at Man-Bat. Bruce sneaks behind him, shooting him with an antidote batterang which causes him to revert back to normal. Watson promises to find out who Bat-Woman is as soon as possible. Later, Kirk is taken to an S.P.Y.R.A.L. prison, and Bruce promises to cure Langstorm. Langstorm then tells Bruce that Roman Sionis is the Big-Man of crime. Sionis was at war with Intergang. Eventually, Intergang buys Sionis out and makes him the CEO of Palmer Tech, who has become a front for Intergang's criminal activities. Colonel Hayley promises Bruce that she will help him bring down Sionis, but only if he does something for her first. In flashbacks, after Bruce almost gets killed during his vigilantism, Fox, who seems to be aware of his activities, provides him with a "Prototype Suit," making him faster and more resilient. 11. '"The Climb"-'Hayley reveals to Bruce that she drugged Avesta and manipulated her into killing Nyssa and not remembering it. Hayley filmed the event to use as leverage to force Bruce to take the blame and challenge Ra's to a duel, which Bruce has not dared in years. The League demands Bruce to find and turn over Nyssa's killer in 48 hours or they will begin murdering Gotham City citizens, a mission led by Talia, revealed to have joined the League. S.T.A.R. Labs sends Katrina the DNA results, which appears to be Avesta's D.N.A. Bruce and Watson tell Avesta what happened, prompting her to resign from S.P.Y.R.A.L. Nevertheless, Bruce decides to duel Ra's to protect Iman. Ra's overpowers Bruce before impaling him and kicking him over the side of a cliff. In flashbacks, a knife is sold at auction by Penguin; Bruce, playing a wealthy spoiled brat, outbids Sofia for it. She is revealed to have been revived by Ra's and tasked with retrieving the knife. She sends Selina to convince Bruce to yield it, but to no avail. Sofia cheats on Gordon by seducing Ra's. 12.'"Forgotten"-'In flashbacks, Bruce has antiquist Niles Winthrop and his grandson, Alex, study the knife. Ra's later kills Niles, forcing Alex to escape with the knife. Bruce and Gordon find Alex and are attacked by Ra's' psychotic enforcers; Bruce and Alex escape the scene. Ra's visits the GCPD as a Nanda Parbat official before Alfred arrives and tells Gordon about the previous activities of Ra's, who escapes. Alex and Bruce return to Niles' museum, where the former has hidden the knife. After recovering it, the enforcers attack them just as Gordon arrives and fights them off. Ra's holds Alex hostage, demanding the knife, which Bruce deems too important. An impressed Ra's kills Alex and, as part of his scheme, allows Gordon to arrest him. In the present day, Dick and Watson work to continue protecting Gotham in Bruce's absence. With the Knight missing, Sionis plots to take over the Narrows. After Alicia expresses concern over Bruce's absence, William investigates the site of the duel and brings the bloodied sword back to the team, proclaiming Bruce's death. To eliminate the vigilantes, Sionis kidnaps a young boy. Bat-Woman tries to save the boy only to get severely injured. Bruce is revealed to be staying in a cabin and being cared for by Talia. 13.'"Midnight City"-'While Bruce attempts to rest and heal, members of the Society arrive, forcing Talia to kill them to protect Bruce. Talia wounds herself so Ra's will believe Bruce escaped the former. a severely injured Bat-Woman is found in a dumpster by Dick. Dick takes Bat-Woman to Wayne Manor and tends to her wounds, removes her mask, discovering she is Rachel, who has known Bruce was the vigilante since last year because of Theo Galavan having told her. Dick and Watson warn Rachel to stay off the streets. However, with help from Rachel, Dick and Watson locate one of the thugs to torture him into revealing the boy's location, before Watson pushes him off the roof and into the same dumpster; Watson says he will survive. Night Wing and Spartan enter the building where they are keeping the boy, defeats the guards, and rescues the boy. Sionis blackmails the Mayor to remove the people from the Narrows by revealing he knows the addresses of every legislative body member. In flashbacks, Following Alex's funeral and learning that Ra's has applied for diplomatic immunity, Bruce takes the knife and vows to kill him at Blackgate. Ra's grants Sofia an unknown mystical power and says goodbye. Upon arriving, Bruce is ambushed by Ra's and the League posed as COs. When Thomas reports him missing to Gordon, they arrive at Blackgate and subdue the League. Ra's states that he is cursed with immortality and provokes Bruce into stabbing him with the knife, breaking the curse and rendering him a decayed corpse. Bruce suspends his vigilantism and Martha decides to burn the suit in order to protect her son. 14.'"Uprising"-'Bruce decides to return to Gotham City. Talia tells Bruce that if he wants to defeat her father, he will need to seek swordsman training from her. Meanwhile, Watson and Dawes realize Detectives Arnold Flass and Gil Mason are corrupt when he hears them kill a Russian. Bat-Woman later incapacitates Flass and forces him to testify against Sionis. Acting on this testimony, the G.C.P.D arrests Sionis and his co-conspirators, but Sionis manages to escape custody. Before he can flee the city, Bruce intercepts him, wearing the new armor made for him by Talia. After a brutal fight, Bruce defeats Sionis and leaves him to the police. With Sionis arrested, his wife Tiffany and daughter Ariana leave the city. Bruce introduces Talia to the team. In flashbacks, during a fundraiser, Bruce is met by Grace Blomdahl, his former classmate. He is also introduced to Harvey Dent and Thomas Elliott, who acts arrogantly around Bruce. As an act of vengeance, Bruce excludes Tommy while partying at a nightclub he impulsively purchased and develops a romance with Blomdahl. 15.'"The Fastest Man Alive"-'A cop named Marcus Driver is murdered by the Red Fists and witnessed by street urchin Wally West (Keiyan Lionsdale), who is forced to work them or the gang leader will harm his sick mother Francine West after the gang leader realizes that Wally has super speed due to being struck by the particle accelerator. Watson meets Wally's family his colleague Detective Joe West and daughter Iris West, who request his help to find Wally. Bruce and Watson take down members of the Red Fists gang, and Watson tells Wally that he should make a better choice not to throw his life away, since he believes that Wally is meant to do better things in life. Bruce, Watson, and Wally defeat the last few members of the gang, as Bruce knocks out the leader and intimidates him into staying away from Wally and his family. On William and Talia's advice, Bruce tells Alicia his secret. Alicia maturely accepts Bruce's secret and is thankful that her cousin has been risking his life every night for others. Meanwhile, Harvey and Bethany decides to go to Paris, France, for the weekend. Harvey wakes up to find the plane empty and crashing on Pena Duro. In flashbacks, Bruce, bitter at not feeling satisfaction after the death of Ra's al Ghul, continues his partying ways after abandoning Alfred and his parents on a nature walk, straining their relationship. 16.'"Pena Duro"-'Continuing from last week, Harvey manages to survive the crash and ends up on a deserted island. In the island, Harvey meets Louis Leery Jr., an insane individual that thwarted all his attempts to be rescued. When the man attacks Harvey and chases him, Harvey hacks Louis to death with a machete minutes earlier of being rescued.Harvey is shocked to learn that there hasn't been anyone else on the island and that he had a breakdown while on the island and imagined the whole incident; it was all a manifestation of Harvey's own hatred of his father and his struggle with his humanity. Back in Gotham, a cyber terrorist attacks Gotham City, threatening to shut down all banks and set everyone on an even socioeconomic status. While the G.C.P.D. attempt to keep the peace on the streets, Katrina works to locate the virus. She quickly realizes that she designed the virus five years earlier, and that it is unstoppable. Katrina discovers that the cyber terrorist is her ex-boyfriend Chaos Larry, who kidnaps her. Using Fox as leverage, Larry forces Katrina to divert a set of armored vehicles, carrying newly minted money, to their location. She secretly uses a smart watch presented by Bruce to her to contact him, who arrives with Dick and Watson and stops Larry and his team. Harvey returns to Gotham and William is grateful for this. Harvey finds Bethany there and realizes that she has lied to everyone about the circumstances of the crash. 17.'"Nanda Parbat"-'Bruce and Alicia continue their training with William. Talia, who has a distaste for William, lies to Ra's claiming that William killed Nyssa and turns him over to the League. Bruce imprisons Talia and goes to Nanda Parbat to rescue William. Bruce and Watson infiltrate Nanda Parbat, but walk into a trap set by Ra's. Bruce tells Watson that Alicia was not his only motive and he could not accept the defeat from someone else. Watson states that he considers him a brother from another mother. Harvey and Bethany go on another plane ride to try to rekindle their love, Harvey confronts Bethany, revealing that she has been working for his father to spy on him after all, but that she'd decided to kill him instead, against Williams wishes. After Harvey finishes telling Helen what he knew, she pulled a gun on him. Harvey fights Helen over the gun and in the struggle the gun went off and the pilot is killed. Harvey fights to get control of the plane, and while he does so,Bethany escapes via parachute. In flashbacks, a man wearing a pig's head begins killing police officers acting as Cobblepot's bagmen. Deducing that the killer intends to fight corruption, Gordon and Bullock find the last target, but are too late to prevent his death, leading to the duo's capture. Gordon frees himself before the killer cuts Bullock's throat to facilitate his escape. Gordon tells Bullock that he knows the latter has also been on Cobblepot's payroll, demanding him to cease it. "Professor Pyg" is revealed to have larger-scale plans. 18.'"The Proposal"-'Ra's releases Bruce, Watson, and Dent and forgives all blood debts. Bruce returns to Gotham and frees Talia. Bruce and his team return to stopping crime in the Narrows where a businessman named Roland Daggett is plotting to destroy the neighborhood to expand his market. Ra's later kills Daggett dressed as the Knight. In flashbacks, Pyg kidnaps three officers. Cobblepot and his temporary enforcer Headhunter ally with the GCPD to take down Pyg against the advice of Gordon and Sofia, who warns Cobblepot of the bad publicity should the alliance fail. They find one officer murdered and the second, Fisoli, critically wounded. While Fisoli is taken away in an ambulance, the alliance traps Pyg in an abandoned courthouse with the third officer, Patel. However, it is a trap and Bullock accidentally shoots Patel. Gordon saves them alone, reclaiming the GCPD's good publicity and ruining Cobblepot's. Penguin stabs Headhunter in rage while Fisoli, revealed to be Pyg in disguise, escapes to enact further plans. The GCPD stops recognizing the Licenses. 19.'"Suicidal Tendencies"-''' In flashbacks, genius, billionaire, and playboy Ray Palmer, who has inherited the defense contractor Palmer Industries from his father, is in war-torn Afghanistan with his friend and military liaison Master Sergeant John Watson to demonstrate the new "Jericho" missile. After the demonstration, the convoy is ambushed and Palmer is critically wounded by one of his own company's rocket-propelled grenades. He is captured and imprisoned in a cave by a terrorist group called Onslaught, which is led by Khem Adam. In the present day, Hayley recruits Watson to rescue Ray Palmer from captivity when Khem Adam kidnaps school girls from a government sanctioned school.Watson gets captured by Khem-Adam and learns that Palmer has been blackmailed by Khem-Adam into creating weapons for him. Watson convinces Palmer that Khem-Adam will not keep his word. Later, the Onslaught members take Watson to Khem Adam. In front of Watson, Khem-Adam allows a Kahndaqi general to claim a wife from the group of women they'd kidnapped, with the man picking Mesi Natifah. After the general gets killed by Mesi, Khem-Adam gets angry, deciding that none of the girls were worthy of life. Believing that they have to be made an example of, he begins another broadcast, about to slit a little girl's throat. However, before it could happen, Ray Palmer attacks using a prototypical suit of armor, but is subdued. Then the Suicide Squad arrives. Avesta takes the girls to safety and Bronze Tiger takes on Khem Adam. Diggle stabs Khem-Adam in the foot with a knife and Bronze Tiger kills him. Ray is then taken back to Gotham City and Talia recruits Mesi into the League of Assassins by allowing her to kill Khem-Adam. Back in Gotham, the police search for the Knight believing he killed Roland Daggett. Rachel tries to convince O'Hara and the Mayor that the Knight is being framed, however, Ra's dressed as the Knight, kills the mayor and attempts to kill Rachel. 20."Public Enemy No.1"-'''Rachel survives and O'Hara issues an arrest warrant for the Knight and his team, with shoot to kill orders in effect. Ra's confronts Bruce repeating his demand to be his heir. O'Hara and the police arrive and Bruce and his team manage to escape. Wanting to distract the police so Bruce can defeat Ra's without interference, Dick dresses as the Knight and surrenders to the police, claiming he has been the Knight all along. In flashbacks, In a plot to launch an attack on Sofia's orphanage, Pyg kills several homeless people and cooks their insides, stuffing them into pies. His base of operations is exposed by the GCPD and Captain Gordon. When a dinner at the orphanage rounds up several of the rich and powerful, including Cobblepot, Pyg launches his plan into motion, torturing the rich into cannibalism by way of eating the pies. Sofia has Maroni begin attacking Cobblepot's men, and Essen calls all GCPD officers to remain on duty during the upcoming gang war while Carmine, who has come to Gotham for his daughter, gets injured in an attack. 21."How The Mighty Have Fallen"-'Dick is arrested. Bruce and the team work to stop metahuman Jake Simmons. Watson enlists Ray's help. After a failed first attempt, Bruce and Ray sync their movements through a neural network, but when the network malfunctions during the battle, Ray defeats Simmons himself, and places him under S.T.A.R. Labs' custody. Cisco deduces that Simmons did not acquire his powers from the particle accelerator explosion. With the help of S.P.Y.R.A.L., Dick fakes his own murder so that the public believes the Knight is dead. In flashbacks, As a result, Dick is forced to leave the city. Ra's visits Alicia and impales her with his sword. In flashbacks, Gordon visits the Pyg in Arkham Asylum after Fox deduces that the Pyg has undergone numerous facial surgeries. Fox learns that he was a serial killer named Lazlo Valentin. The Pyg later breaks out of Arkham. Cobblepot attempts to kill Falcone himself and take his place, but Gordon intervenes. As some men approach, Gordon and Bullock bring Falcone, Cobblepot, and his bodyguard to a safe house, but the gang, revealed to be led by Sofia, take them captive. Maroni arrives, but Cobblepot manipulates him and Sofia into a dispute over mob leadership. Mooney kills Maroni for slighting her. Gordon, Bullock, and Falcone escape in the ensuing chaos. Sofia injures Penguin and declares herself to be Gotham's new crime lord while her father retires from the mob, urging Gordon to continue fighting crime in Gotham and presenting him with a knife that belonged to Gordon's father Peter, a district attorney who had ties to him. 22.'"Faris al Zalam"-'Bruce and Alfred Alicia to a hospital, where her death is said to be apparently inevitable. Talia contacts Bruce to let him know that if he accepts Ra's offer, he will be able to use the Lazarus Pit to heal her. William warns against this, stating that it is not wise to mess with nature. Bruce takes Alicia to Nanda Parbat. Alicia is revived with the Lazarus Pit. Katrina has sex with Bruce before drugging him so the team can sneak him out of the fortress, which is aided by Talia. Cornered by the Assassins, Bruce wakes in time to order them to stand down. Afterward, Bruce returns to take his place as head of the League, alone. Alicia wakes up in her apartment, her mind clear and distraught that Bruce sacrificed himself for her. Bruce renounces his old life, taking on an apprentice role in the League and the name Faris al Zalam until he is ready to take over as the new Ra's. In flashbacks, Sofia kills Pyg and reveals her true motive was not to take over Gotham, but to serve Ra's al Ghul. 23.'"A Beautiful Darkness"-'Bruce begins his training, which includes breaking down his psyche so that his allegiance is only to the League and his new identity as Faris al Zalam. Ra's tells Bruce that he was born over 600 years to a Bedouin tribe of nomads in a desert somewhere in the Arabian Peninsula, near a city whose inhabitants' ancestors had journeyed there from Morocco. Developing an interest in the sciences at an early age, Ra's abandoned his tribe to live in the city, where he pursued life as a researcher. He subsequently became a physician and married a woman named Sora. Ra's discovered the secret of the Lazarus Pit, and he saves a dying prince by lowering him into it. The prince, who is sadistic to begin with, is driven completely insane by the Lazarus Pit. He proceeds to strangle Sora, on whom he has already had his eye for some time. The sultan, unwilling to admit to himself his son's culpability, declares Ra's guilty of the crime and sentences him to a slow, tortured death in a cage with Sora's corpse. Ra's is set free by the son of a dying elderly woman, who Ra's had earlier examined. The son feels that he owes Ra's a debt for easing his mother's suffering during her last few hours. Ra's and the son head into the desert to seek the tribe of Ra's' birth. Ra's convinces the head of his tribe, his uncle, to follow Ra's in his quest for revenge by promising the downfall of the sultan. By understanding the germ theory of disease hundreds of years before anyone else, Ra's is able to infect the prince with a deadly virus by sending him contaminated fabrics. When the sultan comes to ask Ra's to cure the prince again, Ra's kills both him and his son. Ra's then leads his tribe to raze the city to the ground and kill all of its inhabitants. Subsequently, Ra's declares himself "Ra's al Ghul", the "Demon's Head". After finishing his story, Ra's directs Bruce to kill Hayley. Bruce and the Society come to Gotham, where the team announce their protection of Haley. Bruce kidnaps Avesta in front of Rex to force the team to give her up. At the exchange, a fight breaks out and Hayley is taken by the League. Bruce almost kills Watson only for Alfred to stop him. Katrina tells Alicia that Dick is alive. After Hayley is captured, Ra's makes Talia marry Bruce, revealing that she loves him. In flashbacks, Ivy begins to investigate "Project M", which is being conducted at Wayne Enterprises and involves the experimentation and deaths of several plants, much to her anger. After she murders a Wayne Enterprises employee, a horrified Selina abandons her. Ivy then visits Bruce and poisons him, causing him to hallucinate his closest friends and allies along with a mysterious cloaked figure. Gordon rescues Bruce, who believes that he has seen his future. Ivy also uses the Lazarus water to create a new flower that can immediately kill someone upon contact with the petals. 24. '"Reunion"-'In flashbacks, Bruce is assigned by his parents to give a speech at a Wayne Foundation dinner. Ivy attacks the dinner and kills several people as the GCPD arrive. Bruce dresses in vigilante attire and he rescues the few remaining people there, especially Thomas, Martha, and Alfred. In the present, Ra's tells Bruce of his plan to wipe out humanity. Ra's tells Bruce that he spent the next several centuries journeying the world. He fights in the French Revolution and the Napoleonic Wars and becomes a formidable warrior. As the world entered the modern age and industrialisation began to cover much of the Earth, Ra's grew to despise the humans who he believed were destroying the world's natural beauty, thus setting him on a path of eco-terrorism. Watson and Rachel patrol Gotham, taking on any criminals they find. Alicia finds Dick and reunites with him. Sneaking to visit Hayley in her cell, Bruce is revealed to have been in league with her and that his agreement to become Ra's heir was a charade to get close to Ra's and slowly dismantle the League from within, tells Hayley's Ra's plan. On Hayley's advice, Bruce uses Talia to tell the team the truth. The team, especially Talia, Ray, and William go to Nanda Parbat fighting the Society of Shadows where they are overrun by the League and captured. William reveals Bruce's treachery to Ra's, whom Bruce manages to convince of his loyalty. Dick secretly leaves Alicia. Ra's exposes the team, excluding Talia and Hayley, to the Tetch virus. Afterward, Bruce and Talia get married. In flashbacks, Sofia is attacked by another League faction still loyal to Ra's al Ghul. 25. '"To Our Deaths and Beyond"-'''While Ra's and Bruce head toward Gotham City, the team wakes in the dungeon. Hayley informs them that she secretly gave them the vaccine. Clark arrives and frees them. Ra's explains to Bruce that he intends to detonate bombs in Lazarus pits around the world. This will cause them to overflow covering the world in chemicals, which will kill approximately 2,056,986,000 and restore most of the world's ecosystems. Batman calls Ra's completely insane, which only makes him and Ubu angry. Bruce and Talia attack Ra's and other Assassins. Ra's activates the bomb countdown in spite of Talia's protests. Bruce and the team arrive, especially with Alicia who dons a costume made by Alfred and now calling herself Red Robin, attack Ra's and his men. Bruce attempts to shut off the countdown. Ubu attacks him but Bruce easily defeats him. Ra's decides to take a personal stake in things and confronts Bruce with a sword. Bruce takes up a sword and the two duel. The fight rages towards the top of the pit but Bruce throws his sword at the signal device stopping the countdown. Ra's attacks in rage but loses his balance and falls towards the pit himself. Bruce tries to save him but Ra's refuses and drops into the pit. Bruce looks away while Talia shortly appears and begins to mourn the death of her father. Afterward, Bruce decides to have a normal life with Katrina instead of operating as a vigilante, knowing that there are other vigilantes that can take his place. Talia decides to reform the Society. Alfred decides to leave Gotham due to feeling upset that Bruce didn't trust him of his plan with Hayley and Watson is angry at Bruce for kidnapping Avesta in front of Rex despite the fact that Avesta understands why Bruce did what he did. In flashbacks, the renegade League faction uses Bruce's blood in a ritual to resurrect Ra's al Ghul, who disdains Sofia's limited ambitions and tries to take back the power of the Demon's Head. Sofia fights Ra's, but returns the power to him when he threatens her brother Mario's life. After a vision of a cataclysmic event that will soon devastate the city, Ra's resolves to remain alive and use the coming disaster to shape Bruce into a "dark knight of Gotham" by having Matches Malone kill his parents when Bruce and them are on their way to see the 1975 Italian film "Zorro" at a theater. Category:The Knight of Gotham